The table or the counter?
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: It's mating season and things go horribly wrong.LEMON!


_**What am I doing on the Spider man part of the site? I have no idea! :D I'm two days away from my finals so why not write a random story? Anyway ignore the mistakes (I try but there are still plenty around). Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider man or any of the characters.**_

_**xXx**_

Everything was happening so fast, even with his spider senses working at their best. Her fists were flying towards him with inhuman speed. He took a step back and ducked low to the right, moving past her and spinning around so he was now behind her. He immobilized both her hands with a single clutch.

"Come on kitty, you can-"He was cut off when her instep smashed straight in his face with inhuman force, making him release her immediately. Peter was stumbling backwards, blinking frantically behind his mask. The blow put his senses out of center so he couldn't react properly. Ava was pounding her small fists in his body with maximum power. He took a blow to his stomach which made him lose his balance and fall on his butt.

"Putting a little too much effort into this, don't you think?" Peter said as he removed his mask and pressed his palm against his nose to stop the bleeding. There was something fierce in the way she fought lately.

"What? Are you pussing out on me again, Parker?" She slid off her white mask and cracked a wicked smile. Peter could've sworn he saw her chocolate eyes flash an animalistic yellow for a second.

"What has gotten into you? You're acting weird again…" He stood up and waved to Sam to bring him something for his nose.

"I'm not acting weird. And who said training is over?" She moved towards him and punched him, once again making him stumble backwards.

"This is ridiculous. I'm done fighting!" He straightened up and turned on his heel to leave.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy!" Her foot was flying straight for his head when he turned around and blocked it with his forearm. Within a blink of an eye both his palms locked around her shin and he send her flying against the wall.

"You want to fight? Bring it on!" He yelled as he charged into another fighting session. She was pissing him off… Again!

At the other end of the training facility the rest of the team observed the fight that was raging on.

"They are at it again…"

"Let them be. When was the last time they were on good terms with each other?"

"Incoming!" Sam yelled as a box came flying towards their group." We need to stop them before someone gets hurt."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Iron Fist asked as he casually opened a bottle of mineral water and took a step to the side to dodge a flying piece of the wall.

"Oh no Danny-boy! I broke them off last time and Luke did it the time before that. It's your turn."

"Damn it! They were supposed to grow out of it…" Danny mumbled as he slowly made his way to the fighting duo." We're supposed to be superheroes, not a fucking day-care!"

_**xXx**_

"Dick!" The front door swung open as a figure stomped into the house.

"Oh very mature, Ayala!" Peter yelled as he followed her inside.

"Fuck you, Parker!" She threw a box of cereal at him, but he barely moved his head to the side and the box smashed into the wall, sending corn flakes everywhere.

"Are we seriously arguing about his? And that was my fucking breakfast!"

"I refuse to talk to you!"

"You broke my nose! I should be the one refusing to talk with you!" Peter leaned on the counter so she could hear him perfectly when he yelled at her.

"Then don't talk with me!" She also leaned on the other side of the counter. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other.

"Okay people, calm down. We don't have to do this." Danny barely poked his head inside the kitchen. He was sacred what they might do to him if entered." Let's all forget this day and go to the movies!"

"Get out, Danny!" The duo in the kitchen yelled in usion.

"I think we need to give them some space." Luke pulled his blond friend away from the troublesome room, leaving the people inside to argue.

"Is this the ultimate team that is supposed to fight crime? We've been leaving together since high school, they were supposed to grow out of this by now."

"Well on the bright side- we survived when they both hit puberty. I doubt it will get any worse than that. We're all responsible adults now, I'm sure they can control themselves." Sam cracked a smile as he thought about the time they were just strangers, gathered up under one roof. They grew up together and were now a family.

_***Smash!***_

A plate flew out the kitchen and broke into pieces when it hit a wall.

"What am I saying, they will never learn how to get along.""

"Maybe is mating season or something…" Danny's suggestion earned him shocked gazes from his two friends.

"We've been living together for six years. Don't you think we would've noticed if they were in heat by now? Besides I don't think spiders have mating seasons."

"They do, dude."

"Oh this is wrong in so many ways…" Luke shivered at the thought. He hated spiders, they scared him shitless… To think he lived with THE Spider man…

There was a loud rumble coming from the kitchen and a moment later Ava came out with a frying pan in her hands. There were some dirty spots on her shirt.

"Don't you dare, Parker!" She yelled as she pointed her index finger at Peter who was still in the kitchen. Another second later an egg came flying out and she blocked with the metal vessel she held. So that's what the pan was for…

"Oh you didn't!" She stomped back to the kitchen and another rumbling sound followed.

"So there's a bar opening tonight. Are you guys up for it?" Danny asked as he sank deeper into the sofa just in case something came flying out again.

"Totally!" Sam agreed as he dropped on all fours and crawled towards the front door.

"Luke?"

"I think someone should stay behind in case they try to kill each other."

"You seriously want to stand in their way?"

"Point taken. I'm driving!"

_**xXx**_

"I can't believe I have to deal with this!" Peter slammed the door to his room shut and rubbed his eyes. For some unknown reason the tension between him and Ava had been escalating the past few weeks. Sure, they were constantly teasing each other, but now they couldn't even be in the same room without grabbing the other by the neck. How could they be on the same team if they couldn't even speak with each other?

He thought back to the time they first met. She was miss know-it-all and at that time he was one of those teenagers who thought there was no one better out there. Boy was he wrong! He liked a challenge and a challenge she provided. She was calm and collected, always making him work hard when competing with her. How did they get from harmless debates to a fucking war? They were both twenty two now, an age when this childish behaviour should long be forgotten.

A spark suddenly shook his body and brought him back to reality. He felt the familiar sensation run through his veins and sighed heavily. It was time for another cold shower thanks to the random boners he was having. He stepped under the cold gush of water and ran his fingers through his thick hair. Seriously what the fuck? He wasn't feeling horny more than usual, so why couldn't he control his body?

Peter stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He walked into his room and dried off before putting on a pair of extremely baggy sweatpants and crashing down onto his bed. He couldn't wear any boxers right now. Maybe he just needed a break. It was exhausting to fight crime and he couldn't exactly remember the last time he was on vacation. Maybe he needed to talk with Fury. The whole team could use a vacation. Somewhere sunny and sandy. Oh yeah, the beach would be nice. A sudden frown replaced his dreamy smile. He couldn't possibly walk around in a swimsuit with a massive boner, could he now?

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath and ruffled his damp hair." I need a drink…"

Peter stood up slowly and carefully exited his room. He didn't want to come upon Ava or they would most definitely end up arguing again. His feet slowly carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen all the while his eyes were on the watch for trouble. He opened the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of beer. His hand twisted off the cap with ease and he leaned against a counter, taking a giant sip.

"Put something on, Parker."

Ava walked into the kitchen unceremoniously. She wore baggy basketball pants and a tight white T-shirt. Her hands were tangled into her hair, drying it off with a towel. She stopped right next to him, opened the fridge and snatched a bottle of water.

"I'm in my own house, I'll walk around naked if I want to."

"I don't want to see your skinny ass walking around the kitchen. We eat here."

"What the fuck is your problem? It's not like this is the first time you see me shirtless!"

"Just put something on! Is it that hard?" She rolled her eyes and slowly moved towards the entrance. "What is wrong with this house? It's so fucking hot everywhere!"

Ava suddenly stopped in her tracks and leaned on the table. She rubbed her eyes as cold sweat rolled down the small of her back.

"Are you dying or something? You look pale." His voice made her head snap at his direction.

"None of your business!" Her voice came out rugged and she dug her nails into the wood.

Peter continued to casually watch how she ruined yet another piece of furniture. He rolled his eyes and walked to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and prying her off from the table.

"Do you mind?" He spun her around and looked her in the eye." You're destroying the table…"

Her chocolate eyes suddenly glowed yellow for a second. She shook her head and pushed him back gently, much to his surprise.

"Do you mind putting something on?!"

He ignored her and tried to counter the spark that lightened his insides and pooled somewhere below the band of his sweatpants. The house really seemed to be way too hot. A huge adrenalin rush made cold sweat cover the skin of his back. There was a sweet, unfamiliar aroma drifting in the air around him that enchanted his senses. All of a sudden it all became clear. He was a biology major and this kind of behaviour in the animal kingdom meant only one thing- mating season.

It took all of his control to make his body move away. His back bumped into a counter and he clutched the edges with all his strength. His wide eyes searched for Ava and found her at the other side of the table, less than three meters away from him.

"We have a problem, Ava."

"No shit, Sherlock!" The look on her face told him she knew exactly what was happening right about now.

"What are we going to do?" The need was suddenly stronger than him and he found himself walking straight for the table. He managed to stop himself but the pain in his muscles made him sweat and growl like an animal.

"Next time when I tell you to put something on, get fucking dressed!" Her eyes glowed with a beautiful amber color from the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry, Ayala…" His gaze locked with hers.

"We both know that's not true." She managed to smirk before the table flew off to the side. Next thing she knew, she was pinned between Peter's hard body and the wall. His mouth moved around the sensitive flesh of her neck, biting and sucking roughly, sending a burning sensation through her frenzied body. Her hands tangled into his brown hair and she pulled with enough force to tear off a lock. That turned him on even more. He spread her legs with his knee enough to fit between them then squeezed her thighs and lifted her up. His groin pressed against her core and she let out a low moan. He smashed his lips against hers and gently traced her side with his right hand. His fingers went under her shirt and danced around her flat stomach. Her legs tightened around his waist and he smirked. Suddenly she pushed him with such force that he had to take a few steps back so he wouldn't lose his balance. He watched as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her newly exposed chocolate skin made him lick his lips unconsciously.

"How about we speed thing up?" She panted as her chest glued to his and she pulled him into a wet lip-lock. His hands played with the hem of her pants before slowly pulling them down. The heat that emitted from her body made him go crazy. He squeezed her ass which made her moan and dig her nails into his chest.

"You said you want to speed thing up" He had her lifted up and roughly thrown over one of the kitchen counters, knock down some of the frying pans and pots that were hanging above. Fortunately no one got hurt. Not a second later he was all over her once again. "Fine by me."

He gently pressed his mouth against hers and when she parted her lips his tongue glided inside, twirling around hers. His hands worked the clasp of her bra and soon it was thrown to some corner of the room. Ava slowly glided her hands down his smooth chest, over his muscular stomach only to stop at the hem of his pants. Her fingers slid below the band and wrapped around his throbbing erection. He moaned into his mouth and clawed at the skin of her shoulder. She pulled away from the wet kiss and lay down the counter. He watched her body twist as she slid off her panties. Peter pulled down his sweatpants and quickly positioned himself at her entrance. His hips rolled forward and he entered her with one quick movement. The sudden warmth and wetness made his breath hitch. His hands grabbed hold of her hips and he started thrusting quick and rough. Both of them couldn't possibly wait any longer.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and a second later her lips were already moving against his. He moved deep inside her, causing her to moan into his mouth. His hands were roaming her body, caressing her curves and adding to the fire that was burning within her. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into his back and she was sure he was bleeding by now. The pain that she caused him was so sweet. He pushed her down on her back again. His mouth moved around her neck, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh and then biting down. It was strange how pain could cause them both so much pleasure. His lips continued their teasing little dance over her collarbone and down her chest. He found one of her nipples and twirled it around his tongue. She bit on her bottom lip as his actions send a shiver down her spine and made her skin prick. A new weave of pleasure ran through her veins with every thrust he made.

"Parker, chair. Now."

"W-What?" He panted against her skin.

"Chair."

Her words finally registered and he nodded before picking her up and carrying her towards one of the kitchen chairs.

"You gonna need something soft under your ass if you want to walk after this."

"I like it when you talk like that." He smirked and kissed her while carrying her into the living room. His feet bumped into something and he lost his balance, falling right on top of her. Fortunately the sofa was there to save them.

"Are you seriously that clumsy?"

Peter didn't say a thing as he pushed himself up on his hands and gently rolled his hips against hers. The frown on her face disappeared. He moved slow, planting gentle kisses against her neck and collarbone. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she stared into his eyes. They were sparkling, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out just what they were sparkling with. Instead she pulled him down for another kiss as he continued to pleasure her. He pressed one of the magical buttons that were hidden within her core and her breath hitched. She bit her bottom lip, but that didn't stop the moan that spilled from her throat. He watched as he body twitched with pleasure under him and he couldn't help but smirk. Then her nails dug into his neck and she pushed him off. Peter kept quiet as she made him lean into the sofa while she positioned herself in his lap. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy. Her hands wrapped around his neck for support as she rocked against him. She was going fast and hard. He traced his fingers around her breasts and squeezed gently as his mouth left a wet trial down the side of her neck. Her hands desperately tried to push him even closer to her burning flesh. The pleasure that raged within her veins made the knot in her abdomen tighten with every move. She traced her tongue against his earlobe and gave it a nib as she moved even faster. He could feel her walls tighten around him and after few more movements she dug her nails into his back, raking his skin. Her moan came out muffed against his hair. The warm and moist feeling that engulfed him made it impossible for him to hold any longer. His hands gripped her waist and he pushed her down on her back. He pounded into her with all the speed and force he could master and soon he too found his release, raiding off the waves of pleasure.

It felt as if hours had passed when he finally came to his senses. He pulled away and sank his back deep into the sofa.

"Well, that was irrational." He rubbed his eyes "We didn't use any protection…"

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." He gave her a shocked expression "What? I'm not that easy, it's helpful sometimes like just now."

"You're right. Besides it feels way better without a condom." He winked at her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. They stood on the sofa in silence, not looking at each other.

"We need to get dressed…"

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked." Peter smirked as she smacked his shoulder.

"Dick."

"Fine, fine! Let's get dressed!" He stood up and offered his hand for her to grab, but she smacked it away and walked past him. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her naked form as she walked towards the kitchen. That was one fine body by all means. Peter followed her and watched as she wandered around the room and gathered up her clothes.

"I can't believe we just had sex." She pulled to a stop, clothes gathered in one hand, and facepalmed.

"I didn't hear you complaining two minutes ago."

"Will you please put something on?" She snatched his sweatpants from the floor and threw them at him.

"Seriously? Are we going to go over this again?"

"Maybe you need to start listening…"

"Or not." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Can you please act like an adult?"

"This place looks awful…"

"That's why we need to clean it up before the others come back."

Peter looked around the kitchen. Everything was a giant mess and he was not in the mood for cleaning up. An evil smirk crossed his face. He threw his pants away and wrapped his hands around Ava's waist. She turned around to smack him but he quickly kissed her. It was shocking how fast she surrendered to his charms.

"Want to take a shower?" He asked as he picked her up and carried her out the kitchen.

"I can't say no, can I?"

"You were right, I'm not sorry at all."

_**xXx**_

"Do you think they survived the night?" Danny unlocked the front door and switched on the lights. His jaw almost hit the floor as he saw the tableware laying around in the middle of the living room.

"Holy shit." Sam nearly cried as he saw the table broken down into pieces.

"I think things got way out of control here…" Luke's gaze shifted from the mess in the kitchen to the staircase.

"Do you think someone died?"

"We're superheroes, of course no one died!"

"We need to find them… Fast."

Luke was just making his way up the stairs when a familiar laugh made him stop.

"Guys I don't think they need finding." Danny pointed towards the slowly opening door down the corridor. It was hard to miss it since everything around it was basically dark. Peter was the first to step out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"See? Told you it would be fun!" The smirk on his face grew as a small hand basically shoved him away from the doorstep so there was enough room for her to come out.

"This is the first thing you're right about." Ava tightened the tower around her body and used the one that rested against her shoulders to dry off her hair. "We had our fun, now it's time to clean up the mess in the kitchen before the guys find us out…"

"Too late…" Luke cleared his throat, successfully getting their attention.

"What's the plan now that they saw us?" Peter asked his partner in crime, but all he received as an answer was a shrug.

"Guess the kitchen can wait then." Ava casually walked past the three boys in the living room and headed up the stairs.

"I swear the people in this house…" Sam shook his head and walked up the stairs as if he saw nothing. Luke followed close behind without uttering a single word.

"So Danny do want some coffee?"

"You do understand I'm not going to set foot into that kitchen, right?"

"You don't have a choice."

_**xXx**_

_**Leave a review and make my day! =]**_


End file.
